Ninjas at hogwarts
by Komiyan
Summary: Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke and Sakura get a mission at hogwarts, lead by ANBU captain Fox. They are to protect Harry Potter, and the one person that Voldemort can use to get to him... Watch out: Yaoi. Sorry for the plotholes, my beta is N/A at the moment.
1. N: The mission

_**Chapter one - **__**The mission**_

"Excuse me, sirs, miss? Tsunade-sama will see you now." Shizune bowed to the four people standing in the hallway, and then led them into the Hokage's office. In the bright and very much paper-covered room, the Hokage sat behind her desk, looking rather grim. In her right hand, she clutched a letter. The four ninjas bowed to her, and she nodded at them.

"Welcome." She started. "I shall not beat around the bush, since there is no time for that. The foour of you are being assigned an S-class mission that will at the very least take a year, maybe more." Collective gasp. "Wait, please. Let me explain." She cleared her throat, and unfolded the letter that she had held in her right hand. She read it to the ninjas, aloud.

'Dear Tsunade-hime, no, Hokage-sama,

I hear that you have been doing well since I lasted visited your village. It saddened me to hear that Sarutobi-san had died, three years ago, but I knew that the village would be in good hands, if they were yours, and I was correct. But I am not writing this letter for petty chit-chat. I am writing this because I am in need of some help. The situation at my school is about to get ou of hand.

You see, a great magical attack was aimed at the ministry only last week, and some of my teachers have been called in to help clear up everything. These teachers being some of the strongest we have, you can imagine the problem that could rise if the school were to fall under a magical attack.

I would also like you to keep a special eye on two students, who will both be described in the detailed instructions.

I have thought this over, and I decided it would be the smartest to ask you to send some of your finest ninjas. Of course the pay will be accordingly, that was never a problem. I hope that you will accept this mission request. The dangers that could be countered include magical threats of the highest level, so please keep that in mind.

The positions I would require teachers for are two old subjects, and one new one;

- Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA)

- Lingual arts

- Self defence

It would also be nice if one or two 'students' could blend in as exchange students and keep their eye on what happens amongst the students.

I hope this is not too much trouble to you.

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.'

Tsunade put the letter down and redirected her gaze to the ninjas in front of her. "And? What do you make of it?" One of the shinobi cleared his throat. "Permission to speak, Hokage-sama. We are supposed to guard this school, and it's students, while going undercover?" "Yes, that is correct, Sakura. However, you are allowed to drop your cover in the face of danger." "But we know nothing about this world. How are we going to blend in?" The hokage sighed. "There is a quick way to solve that, trust me. Albus Dumbledore sent some files along with his message, and they should contain all the information you will need before you start there."

Sakura bowed and stepped back. The other three still had some questions left, and they were going to get their answers. "Hokage-sama, when are we to leave?" Iruka asked. "The year starts at september 1st, so you are leaving on July 30th, so as to arrive on time. Isn't that right, KAKASHI?" The hokage glared at said silver haired man, who scratched his neck absentmindedly. "More questions?" "Who is taking which position?" Sasuke (the last of the four) asked in a soft voice. "Well, you and Sakura are blending in a students, and Kakashi and Iruka are going to be teachers."

"Then who is the fifth person?" Iruka wondered.

"The fifth person, your leader for this mission, will arrive shortly."

Boom, silence. You could see the confusion running across everyone's features. "Hokage-sama... Kakashi is one of the most highly ranked shinobi of our village... If he is not our leader, then who is?" Iruka asked. The others nodded.

"Yeah, no one can be quite as good as Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke confirmed grudgingly.

"I can't believe it... we are probably ending up with an Idiot as leader!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This is really-"

The complaints were abruptly cut off by a cloud of smoke appearing in the room with a small poof, and a pair of feet landing noiselessly on the ground. The person who had just arrived, still hidden in the dustcloud, bowed to the Hokage and then stood still. The smoke slowly cleared, to reveal someone none of the four had expected to see.

ANBU Fox. The legendary ANBU captain (1st squad), even stronger than Hatake Kakashi, and younger at entry. His identity was one of the best-kept secrets in Konoha (only tsunade knew), and his fame stretched far beyond the borders of the fire country. And he was going to be the leader of this mission? Then it HAD to be hard…

"I am sorry that I am late." Fox said, in a quiet voice. "We have just finished the last S-rank mission you sent us on, and I am reporting for this new mission at once. My excuses if the mission report will be turned in late thiswise." Tsunade waved the excuse away. "Let your teammates handle that. I told you about the situation yesterday. Is there anything you need to know?" "Yes, one thing, Hokage-sama. What time are we leaving tomorrow?" "You are leaving Konoha at 8 a.m." "Then I will, with your permission, expect my team to be at the east bridge at 7 o clock sharp, for we have to talk this through for a bit before we leave." He bowed to the Hokage, then to his fellow Shinobi. "Anything else you'll need to know you can ask me tomorrow. I hope our co-operation will be fruitful."

Kakashi returned the bow. "Thank you, Fox-san, we hope the same. And Hokage-sama... there is something I want to aks about the formation of this team."

"Go ahead." The hokage sat back.

"What about Naruto?" At this, everyone's breath hitched for a moment, all for separate reasons.

Tsunade sighed. "As you know, Naruto is among the finest of our ninja, and one of the strongest. However, his skill is still not sufficient for these S-ranked missions. So I am sorry, but I have already sent him away with a C-ranked mission. He will leave tonight, and he will return after you have left." This certainly caused some unrest. Let us dive into some minds to find out why...

**Sakura**

'What? Naruto isn't coming? How can she disband our team like this?! I know her decisions are final, but this is just unfair! Okay, he can be quite a nuisance at times, but he is still our teammate! Damn this stupid mission!'

_'Shannaro!' _replied inner Sakura.

**Kakashi**

'Tsunade is splitting our team up? That can only mean that something has occured. No matter the rank of the mission, she has never separated Naruto from us. So why can't he come this time? And why send such a high-ranked officer in his place? Well, my conclusion would be... wait, is that even possible?!'

His visible eye widened and he glared sideways at the ANBU captain, who was standing absolutely still, his face hidden behind his porcelain fox mask. 'Can it possible be? I am going to have to watch this Fox...'

**Iruka**

'Naruto is not coming? that sure is strange. These four are always together on missions...'

Something caught his eye, and he checked it out. It was Kakashi, who was glaring at the immovable ANBU, his visible eye a little too wide. 'Is he suspicious of our leader? But why- Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later...'

**Sasuke**

'Dammitdammitdammit! Over a year without Naruto? That's not bearable! Oh please, gods, tell me it isn't true...' Sasuke pinched himself, and winced when he felt it, though not because of the pain. No, he winced because it was true, he was not going to see Naruto for over a year. DAMN!

'Okay, I admit it! I like the dobe. So please, tell me this is a dream?'

Flinch.

How many red spots can one person fit on his arm?

**Tsunade**

Tsunade sighed as she eyed the group in front of her. She hated to do it like this, but she had to. Naruto's skills weren't sufficient for this mission, and Fox' were. She smiled. Naruto had always told her HE wanted the Fox mask when he was going to join ANBU later. His childhood dreams. And she had believed him at the time, and she still did. Maybe he could take that task, later, when fox's health- She cut herself off.

She really wanted Naruto to succeed her one day. But that day was not today. Today, she was going to send this oddly matched team away, however unhappy they may be with it...

**Normal p.o.v.**

Tsunade cleared her throat, and everyone snapped to attention (except for fox, who had already stood on his guard). "Okay, you guys are dismissed. I expect you to arrive at the bridge packed up for travel. Leave the rest of your stuff in your suitcases, tagged and labelled, at your homes, and we'll make sure that it arrives at the school. Fox, stay behind, please. I want a word with you."

The shinobi all bowed, and the first four left the room, while fox walked after them to close the door. "Tsunade-sama." He said, and bowed. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" "Fox, remove your mask please. I don't like talking to someone who looks like a statue." The ANBU captain bowesd slightly again, and took off his porcelain mask. The Hokage stared him in the eyes. "You realise they may never know who you are, right?"

"I had realised, yes. But my usual diguise has fooled them sure enough. They shouldn't know that one of their twelve Genin companions made it into the ANBU already." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"Indeed they shouldn't. Be on your guard. Never take your mask off. If you have to tell anyone, tell Kakashi who you are. He is a reliable person, a teacher and renewed ANBU for this mission. He will surely understand."

Fox bowed. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama, you are too kind to me. Shall I have to take another name? _Fox_ is a bit strange in the eyes of English people, you see..."

"Indeed. Did you have something in mind?" She asked.

"The usual." Was his short reply.

Tsunade sighed. "You use many names. Which one will it be this time?"

"It might be best if I don't sound Japanese like the others, so I will use the name Loki. Is that okay with you?"

Tsunade nodded. "What an excellent choice... It really suits you. And will you be wearing this form?"

Fox, no, Loki, scanned himself up and down.

He wore an ANBU uniform, and the Katana on his back. His flaming red hair was a bit below shoulder lenght, and had slipped out of it's ponytail to hang loosely (and sexily) around his face. His skin was suntanned, and his eyes were mismatched: one sapphire blue, one a deep emerald green. He was of average length. A cross-shaped scar on his right arm, and an ANBU tattoo on his left. He looked rough, and for some reason, disturbingly sexy, even when covered in blood and guts like he was now.

"I think I will go like this." He said. "I'm not wearing my uniform all the time though. It'll attract attention. I'll just take it with me."."

"That is fine by me. Okay, you are dismissed. Go get your ass cleaned up at the ANBU's headquarters, because you are dripping blood all over my clean floor."

"Hokage-sama." Loki bowed, and teleported out of the Hokage tower into the dressing rooms at the ANBU headquarters.

* * *

After checking if no one was there, he shed his bloodied clothing, and stepped into a shower stall. He turned the water up until it was scorching hot, then sighed. He made five quick handsigns, and an animal appeared outside of his stall. It was a fox, with a forehead protector tied around it's neck. "Elisa," He said, "I am glad that you have come. Will you please stand guard for me, and let no one in this room until I leave?"

The fox nodded it's head, and disappeared to the outside of the bathroom. Loki sighed and removed his mask (he had left it on until then). He made the five handsigns again, and this time summoned a male fox, which landed on top of his head. The fox growled, but Loki just raised his eyebrow.

"You were dirty, Yami, and don't you be grumpy. See the blood running down?" Grumble, stretch. The fox turned around On Loki's head and began washing himself in the water of the shower. Loki rolled his eyes. "And don't pretend you can not understand me. I am going to need your help on this mission."

The fox' ears twitched. His curiosity had been awakened. "I need you to act as my pet, so you can sneak around that place unnoticed. I can also use a trustworthy companion. Those people are not allowed to see my face, you see. I don't want them to, either. It will only cause unrest, and unrest will cause bad co-operation."

The fox nodded, and jumped to his master's shoulder to lick his ear. "Yeah, I am happy to see you too, Yami. Thanks for your help on my mission, by the way. Couldn't have done it without you." Loki commented.

A snarl and growls could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door. Loki smiled. "Ah, Elisa is doing her work so well." He quickly rinsed the rest of the blood out of his hair, cast a skin-cleaning ninjutsu on himself to remove it from his body, and then replaced his mask and dried off.

The people in the dressing room had politely left, because the ANBU captain of the first squad didn't like people walking in on his showers. The last person who had tried (they wanted to see the captains face) had ended up duct-taped to the ceiling of the local sewers-cleaning tank, and since then, no-one even bothered to try. Not that they stood a change. The captain always summoned a fox to guard the door for him while he was in there since that time, and no one got past those foxes.

The captain got out of the shower and slipped into some less official clothes, then slipped on a simple, black facemask and placed the ANBU one in his backpack. His clothes were all insignificant shades of grey. He jumped out of the window, his foxes tailing him, and crept through the shadows like he was a part of them.

Behind him, on the roof of a nearby building, a pair of eyes watched him blend into the shadows. The person didn't attempt to follow him.

Deunitnoc eb ot…

Komiyan

* * *

So, I bet you are all thinking 'Who the hell is this Loki? Is he an OC?' No, Loki is just his cover name. I am not going to tell you who he really is, you'll have to figure that out for yourselves.

The game is off. I'll just get some supporting lemons in somewhere, on another account.

This is a re-update, because the way this chapter was written bothered me. I'm going to re-update all chapters, and then post chapter five (I'm halfway through with it now.)

Komiyan peace out!


	2. N: Saying goodbye

Ninjas at Hogwarts

_**Ninjas at Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter two : Saying goodbye**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka walked out of the Hokage's building in silence. It wasn't until after they were two streets away that someone broke the silence.

"So... Naruto really isn't coming?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No... he really isn't coming. I couldn't believe it when she said that, but Tsunade-sama is the boss. We can not go against her."

Sasuke hn'ed. "Pity we can't. Even travelling with Naruto is better than having this stuck-up bastard as a captain..." The rest of team Kakashi nodded.

Iruka frowned. "Sasuke, isn't that showing too little respect to our captain? I mean, he is the strongest Konoha has ever had..."

"Iruka-sensei, with all due respect, but this time Sasuke is right with his words. The man certainly is stuck up." Kakashi supported Sasuke, who gave a small nod. "I've... I've worked with him. As his captain in his first years, and then under him when his status was raised. He joined the ranks when he was eight, and after two years, he was made captain. Most people take at least five years to even be QUALIFIED for a captain position. He only speaks when necessary, and he gives the hardest of orders at the most impossible times. He's really strong, but he knows it, and he likes to show it…"

Collective gasp.

"What, that itself isn't that strange, is it?" Kakashi asked.

"No..." Sakura started slowly. "But we never knew you were an ANBU, kakashi-sensei..."

"...well damn." Kakashi said, and smacked his forehead. "You weren't supposed to know before. But you would have had to be told for this mission, because I am picking up my position as ANBU member once again." "What? Is this mission that dangerous?" Iruka squeaked. "Unfortunately, yes. I got a letter informing me about my status change this morning, but I didncouldn't figure out what they needed me for. Now I know." Kakashi answered, sounding beat down. Everyone was silent again.

"Kakashi-sensei...?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

Kakashi smiled. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"How long ago was it that Fox joined the ANBU?" Kakashi frowned. "Almost eight years now. Why?"

"And he was eight when he joined?" Sasuke and Kakashi looked eachother in the eye, then looked at the other two.

"You know what that means right?" Kakashi slowly said. The other three nodded.

"He can't be older than me and Sakura..." Sasuke started.

"...and there were no genin graduating early these last few years..." Iruka continued

"...so he must be someone from our Genin group!" Sakura ended excitedly.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, he must be. No unofficial ninja are allowed into ANBU, only in root, but I am sure that he isn't a part of that."

"So who is he?" Sakura asked.

All three looked expectantly at Kakashi, but Kakashi shook his head. "We have no idea. Ever since he came along for the first time he's worn a disguise. I haven't seen his Chakra signature around Konoha before, and he's able to master al techniques he wants, so there's no clue there either…"

Sakura sighed. "He sounds like he's too perfect." She said. "So what's the downside of this?"

Kakashi smiled. "Sharp as ever, Sakura. He has a few peculiarities that make him very hard to work with, and he seems to have some weakness, which he hides almost frantically. No one has discovered what it is yet, though."

'Peculiarities?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, peculiarities. For example, he doesn't even trust his own team mates. He has a few very strange rules he demands everyone in his team to follow, and he switches disguises the same way other people switch clothing. No-one knows what his face looks like, and he takes his damn foxes everywhere."

"Foxes? He holds foxes?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, foxes. You'll encounter them, believe me. When you do, be very careful though. The foxes guard his back when he is vulnerable, like when he is eating, sleeping or taking a shower."

Kakashi rolled up the sleeve of his right arm to expose a nasty scar, right above his elbow. "I was sent to wake him up when we were returning with a squad after a mission. The bitch bet straight through my protective gear, and didn't let go until he woke up and called it off." He traced the scar; the teeth marks were still visible. "He apologised to me afterwards, and he healed me himself, but the scar couldn't be avoided. 'A lesson in guarding yourself at all times', he called it, and this" Kakashi pointed to the scar "was my graduation mark. And he was right. I never let my guard down around him again."

"Wow, that's harsh of him..." Iruka breathed.

Sakura nodded, ageeing.

Kakashi shook his head. "It could have been worse. Did you hear about that guy they found in the sewer tanks a few years ago?"

"Yeah, we did, it was big news at the academy, since it was the father of one of our classmates." Sakura said. "They never told us how he got there though... Was that him?"

Kakashi nodded grimly. "That man had tried to sneak up on the captain in the shower to see his face. After that incident, no one tried it again."

"Quite logical." Sasuke said. "It sounds like your dignity as a ninja is at the stake if you try."

They walked on in silence. "Say, Kakashi-sensei... What was your name and position in ANBU?" Sakura asked.

"Before or after Fox came around?" Kakashi shot back.

"Both." "Well, my name is and has always been Hound."

That earned him a round of shocked gasps. Before Fox, hound was the number one ANBU captain.

"I used to be captain of team one, and rookie trainer. After a while Fox replaced me as team one captain, and I ended up getting three choices: Join team one, become captain of team two, or leave ANBU. I decided to take option two, but after a while, I was assigned to become your teacher, so I quit. And now I'm back in business."

"So it was like that... But Kakashi-sensei... that makes you the second strongest ANBU in the entire village!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi silenced her quickly. "It might be so, but other people don't need to know that. So please, stop talking about it, okay? And put up a happier face, because we're almost there."

The group rounded the last corner, and stood still in front of a huge apartment building. After locating the right apartment number, they rang the bell. As an answer, the door opened, and the four of them walked up the stairs. On the top floor, they went to the last apartment of the hallway, walked up to the door and knocked. Immediately, the door was flung open, and the four shinobi stared into the smiling face of Konoha's number one surprising ninja.

"Hi guys!" Naruto said. "Come on in. Why are you so late?" He motioned for them to come in, and so they did, taking of their shoes in the process. Naruto's apartment was very small, but it felt very much like a home. All four of them sat down around the table, and Naruto placed a plate with cookies on the table. He then shot Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura a meaningful glance. They nodded, and in one motion, all the four of them were lined up in front of Sasuke, who was doing his very best not to let his stoic appearance be replaced by one of complete and utter surprise.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday, dear Sasuke...

Happy birthday to you!"

The three sang their loudest, and Sasuke blinked in surprise. Then looked at Naruto's calendar. July 29th was today's date, and it was circled and tagged 'Sasuke's birthday!'. Sasuke frowned. He had forgotten that today was his own birthday! His friends clearly hadn't though, and they all congratulated him and sat back at the table, shoving presents in his direction. Sasuke took them, and placed them in front of him on the table. The other four looked expectantly at him. "Come on, Sasuke! Open them! We won't think it's impolite, we promise!" Sakura said. The other three nodded, and Sasuke gave a defeated sigh.

First, he opened Iruka's gift. It was heavy, and under three wraps of paper, so that Sasuke had to use a kunai to get to it. Inside it was a book with a simple black leather cover. In silver letters, the words 'Do not open' were written on it. "It's a notebook." Iruka said, upon seeing Sasuke's questioning glance. "You have to leave one drop of blood and your name on the first page, and the book will recognise you as its owner, and you'll be able to summon it." With a nod and a thank you, Sasuke laid the book down gently on the table.

Second, Sakura's present. It was wrapped, surprisingly, in dark blue paper, and inside was something that felt very soft. He unpacked it, and found two white silk shawls and two kunai. "These shawls are a Buddhist gift." Sakura explained. "If you give one to another person, you show him or her that you will never ever harm him or her, and that they can be at peace with you." The kunai needed no explanation, except for the design of them. Both were half made of dark, almost black metal, while the other half of both was made of a silvery metal. In both, a small sapphire was laid into the handle. Sasuke thanked Sakura politely.

Third came Kakashi's gift. It was packed in a silver coloured box, and suspiciously heavy. As soon as he removed the wrappings, a book came falling out. The colour of the cover told everyone enough, and a loud slap resounded through the room. Sasuke, blushing slightly, placed the book under his notebook, while Kakashi rubbed his cheek and pouted at Iruka, who was retreating his arm and glaring at the Jounin. He then opened the box...

"Kakashi-sensei... What is this?" He growled, after looking inside the box.

Kakashi smiled. "Why, don't you like it? Naruto and were sure that you would..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and stuck his hand inside the box. When his hand reappeared, he held a kitten, black as the night, with glowing green eyes. The creature had a forehead protector around it's neck, and meowed softly. "What exactly did you want me to do with this?" Sasuke asked, his voice liquid venom.

"Well, keep it and raise it, of course!" Kakashi cheerfully remarked.

Sasuke flinched. At that moment, the kitten wriggled itself loose, jumped on him and licked him in the face. Sasuke plucked it off and let his Uchiha death glare loose upon the creature, but it just stared back cutely. They stared at each other for almost a full minute. Then Sasuke sighed, and placed the creature upon his shoulder.

"And?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll keep it." Sasuke said. "I think you were right. The creature befits me. Thanks for your gift."

"Welcome!" The jounin cheerfully remarked.

Fourth, and last, was Naruto's gift. It was very small and light. Sasuke opened it, and a he heard a tinkling sound. Out of the paper fell a wooden box. Plants and branches were engraved in it. Inside was a chain necklace, and from it dangled an Uchiha-fan, in silver.

"Wow..." Sakura whispered. "Naruto, where did you get that? it's beautiful..."

Naruto scratched his neck. "Well... I got it at the silverware shop down the street. I used to help the old man out a lot when I was younger, and he said he'd let me have for half the price it if it was for Sasuke. I couldn't think of anything else, so in the end I went to buy it. Is it okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes... It's great. It's just like the one my mother used to wear... Thank you, Naruto."

He hung the necklace around his neck, and then noticed this wasn't the last present. "Who..." A note was attached to the last present. Sasuke read it aloud.

"To Uchiha Sasuke,

One day my name may be known to you

But until then, accept me, as I do

Without my name, my face, my voice

I'll give you the right to make your choise

Joined by two rings lovers will be

Even if now they do not see

The path that lies before there feet

Fare well, and until next we meet.

Be greeted by a friend."

Sasuke opened the package. Inside were two rings, one silver, one light gold. Both had lines running around them, twisting and curling, the silver in the same gold colour, and the gold one in silver. He stared at the others, but they shook their heads and shrugged. They didn't know who had sent them, either. He loosened the necklace, and hung the two rings on it as well. After this, they got talking about other things, while Naruto unceremoniously dumped dinner on the table.

After they had dinner together (Kakashi's face still went unseen, to general disappointment), Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura and Sasuke looked at eachother, They had to tell him now.

"Naruto..." Sakura began. "We have something to tell you."

Naruto grinned broadly. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"We are being sent away on a mission, Naruto." She said, and motioned to Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke. "The four of us."

Naruto nodded.

"But... without you." Sakura spoke softly.

Naruto's face fell for a moment, but a second later he was smiling again. "Maaah, don't worry, Sakura-chan, it happens. I am being sent on a mission too! What rank is your mission? Mine's a C."

"Ours is an S-class, Naruto." Iruka answered. "We can not tell you what we are going to do, but we... we will be away for a year, at least."

Naruto's face betrayed nothing, but his eyes told the real story. Hurt, confusion and sadness battled for dominance in the sapphire blue orbs, and the four could almost not bear to see it.

"I'll miss you guys." Naruto said, softly. "But I have to ask you all to leave now, since I have to be off in an hour and I still have to pack." He hugged Iruka, Sakura and kakashi, and slapped Sasuke on the back. "And you'd better kick their asses, teme!" He said, while walking them to the door, "Or else I am coming for yours."

Sasuke blushed inwardly, and nodded. "I will, Dobe."

Sakura looked at Naruto's sad expression, and decided to cheer him up. "And we'll write to you whenever we can!" She said, and smiled warmly at her old teammate.

This seemed to cheer him up for a bit, and he smiled again. "I have one question." Naruto said, looking confused. "Who will be replacing me?"

"ANBU-captain Fox." Kakashi answered.

They suddenly found themselves in front of a closed apartment door. From behind it, a single sob came. Then there was silence.

The four all went to their separate homes to pack, all feelling equally miserable. And all of them swore that they would make the ANBU captain, who had made Naruto cry, regret ever accepting this mission...

Well, greetings again! Pfew, that's it for today. My fingers hurt, I think I've typed too much. Dedicated to my little sister (she deserves it), and to Lana-chan. Love you guys! And thanks so much for the reviews XD I was so happy when I read them! I had already finished this chapter by then, but hey... I'll try to make chapter 3 extra long.

Okay later ^^

Komiyan -xxx-


	3. N: Leaving home

_**Ninjas at hogwarts**_

A naruto fanfiction

By Komiyan

_**chapter 3: Leaving home**_

* * *

The next morning, two to seven a.m.

Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka stood at the northern gate, all three with a backpack at their feet and a travel cloak on. Sasuke also had his kitten on his shoulder. He hadn't named it yet, but he figured he'd do that on the way, The kitten's happy mewls were all that could be heard around the ninjas.The atmosphere was loaded, especially since both Fox and Kakashi weren't there yet. abut since there were two minutes left, they decided not to get themselves too angry at their teammates yet. At that moment they heard a yell, and something orange and blue came flying at them. "Sakura-chan! Iruka-sensei! Sasuke-teme." Naruto yelled, as he hugged Iruka tightly. "My mission was delayed last night, and since I felt that I couldn't let you guys leave without saying goodbye, I came over!" He said, upon seeing their questioning glances (and in Sasuke's case... glares). "I hope you'll all do well on your mission..."

Iruka smiled at him, and so did Sakura. "Sure we will, Naruto! Don't worry about it!" Iruka said enthusiastically. "We'll tell you all about it when we get back, okay?" Sakura said. Sasuke just gave a short nod to acknowledge that he would do his best. Naruto smiled. "Thanks guys, you are the best." He beamed at them, and then bear hugged all of them at once. "Be careful..." He whispered, so softly that only Sasuke (who's hearing was extraordinarily good) could pick it up. As Naruto let go, there was a poof, and suddenly all of them were engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, ANBU fox and ANBU hound were standing next to the little group. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he purposefully avoided Fox' gaze.

"Ah well, I have to get going!" He exclaimed happily. "I have a mission to work on. See you guys, and don't forget to write!" Then Naruto was off, in a cloud of dust, leaving four surprised and one not so surprised Ninja in his wake. Sakura glared at their team captain. "Kitsune-taichou?" She asked, eyes narrowing slightly. "May I ask what you have done to Naruto to make him so reluctant of being around you?"

"I failed him." Fox said, as he stretched backwards. "He applied for a post as Chuunin, but I failed him. That's probably why he can't stand me..."

Sakura growled. "Bastard!" She mumbled. Sasuke shot her a warning look, then glared at Fox. "It's seven o'clock exactly." He said, and picked up his back. "I am guessing we should do the team introductions and such in a more private place?"

"Correct. We'll leave now." Fox commented dryly, and picked up pace, marching out of Konoha. The other four followed him, stupefied.

* * *

For a while, they walked in silence. Minutes turned into hours before Fox signaled a stop, and they all landed on a small patch of grass under the trees. Fox motioned for all of them to sit down, and then cleared his throat. "I know that we started off on bad grounds." He began. "And that was not my intention. However, it is so, and it can not be changed. I hope that all of us stay as professional as possible about it. And that is all the time we are going to waste on that subject right now." He added, when he saw Sakura open her mouth, ready to speak. She closed it again quickly, but kept glaring at Fox. The ANBU pretended not to notice, or maybe he really didn't see. "We'll do a quick mission briefing first. Kakashi-san, Iruka-san and I will be teaching at this school of magic, Sasuke-san and Sakura-san will be infiltrating as students. I am not entirely sure of how to explain the situation as it is at this school without the chance of any of you not understanding it, and besides, we have those useful books professor Dumbledore, our employer, kindly gave us. We will also receive a basic introduction from a professional, so it will end up alright. Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, I have for you the notes on your subjects, and your cover stories, everything, here in these envelopes. When we board the plane tonight, be sure to read them well."

He tossed the enveloppes to their respective targets, who caught them without hesitation. Both Kakashi and Iruka put the information away and bowed stiffly. Fox turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "You two have different jobs, and therefore different instructions." The captain said, and handed both of the children an enveloppe as well. "It will be difficult for you two, who were brought up to be ninja, to act like normal children, especially concidering you are adults to our law. None the less, be sure to put up the best act your skills will allow you." He sat back against his tree. "Are there any questions? If so, let us hear them now."

Kakashi coughed and smiled, his one visible eye curving upwards. "I have a question, Fox-taichou. I am sure that you are aware of the fact that 'Fox' and 'Kitsune' are not names one would use at a school like that, so how, pray tell, are we going to address you?" The hostility dripped off of his voice, even when it sounded super sweet. Kakashi's smile remained where it was. Got him nailed...

But to general disappointment and surprise, Fox chuckled. "A good question indeed, Kakashi-san. We should all take on different names, in my opinion. You are to address me with 'Loki' from the moment we set foot on the Scottish land. As to your names, Hokage-sama has already decided they should be changed, and has arranged false passports for all of you, which you will find with your instructions. Is that all?"

Kakashi grimaced (though nobody could really tell... the damn mask was in the way...) and his visible eyebrow twitched. "Yes, that was my most important question, Kitsune-taichou."

Fox nodded. "Any other questions?" He asked the others.

Iruka raised his hand. "I have one, Kitsune-taichou. When we are at this school and we aren't allowed to be seen together in public, how are we going to discuss our plans?"

Fox nodded again. "Smart question. I'm afraid I don't know the answer to it, however. We'll see when we are at the school, and I'll let you know."

"How can you let us know if you can't speak to us?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-san, I am allowed to speak to you as your teacher..." Fox smiled behind his mask. "And if it's clear before it comes to that, I can always ask my summons to deliver my message to you. Is that answer good enough, Iruka-san?"

Iruka smiled friendly. "Yes, thank you, Kitsune-taichou."

"Okay, any more q-" "Why did you fail Naruto?"

Fox slowly looked around, and his gaze rested on Sasuke. "Sasuke-san, that question is of no relevance to this mission, so I ask you politely not to start about it. Now, we are leaving. We have a long way to go before we can relax." Fox picked up his pack and disappeared. The others hastily got up and followed him.

* * *

Another hour of proceeding in silence later, Fox checked his watch and his map, and gave the sign to stop. When everyone was down from their respective tree branch, Fox spoke to them.

"We have been really fast, but that is a creating a problem, because we have to cross a bridge that's only available once every four hours. At this rate, we are going to be there right after it's been open, and we're going to have to wait there for three hours or so, So I want us to move a little slower, and, because I know that neither of us wants to waste time, we are going to train in the meantime." He announced. "The training will be in the form of ANBU tag, and to make it useful to all of you, I will be the target. Kakashi-san, you will explain the rules to them, without doubt?"

Kakashi smiled broadly and wickedly. "Oh yes, Kitsune-taichou. I will."

Fox nodded. "There is only one thing you have to mind; if I signal universal stop, you will all have to stop IMMEDIATELY! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Kitsune-taichou!" The four chorused, and Fox smiled. "I'll be going then." He said, and he was gone.

"Okay guys, quick, huddle up!" Kakashi said. "Firstly; this is no ordinary game of tag. ANBU tag means that one person is the target, the others are hitmen, and you are only allowed to tag people with weapons. Throwing is allowed. If you get wounded, it's all over for you. Fox has allowed us to use him as the target, which means that he isn't allowed to fight back, just to escape. He is allowed to place boobytraps however, and he will be near us the entire time, except for now. I expect him to signal to us at any time now."

Just then, a whistle came from the surrounding forest, and Kakashi smiled. "Finally..." He said. "Revenge."

With agreeing nods, the four ninja's moved out, all of them set on getting back at the bastart who had made Naruto cry.

* * *

A/N at the end:

Hi guys, It's me, Komi

I know some people have been waiting for this, so I worked really hard to get this to you.

I would like to say something before the question of this chapter... PLEASE DO NOT WRITE YOUR OPINION ABOUT FOX' IDENTITY OR THE ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEW! I've had to remove the entire story from the site before, because someone was fucking around in my reviews. So please, don't do it, okay? I won't tell you anything more about him than what you read in my story right here, so it's not even worth your time. Of course constructive criticism is always appreciated, and comments on everything about it...

The third question is:

3. What is the Japanese word for Angel?

Remember; after three answers, you have the key sentence for the first Lemon! Let me know when you know, although the Lemon might be a little while (two days from now it will be there I think) On the account Dark mousy and I have at Quizilla. If you send me the answers via PM, I'll send the password back.

Oh yeah, and I bet everyone is wondering where the hogwarts part is... Well, I had to make the positions of the Ninja's very clear before I started on hogwarts, since Fox is not completely known to everyone...

I also have a question... does anyone know a good name for Sasuke's cat? I can't think of one. Maybe I will think of one later, but for now... please help!!

See you very soon with part 4! (I'll try to do it this week).

Komiyan -xxx


	4. W: Depression

_**Ninjas at hogwarts**_

A Naruto and Harry Potter fanfiction by Komiyan

Chapter 4: Depression

* * *

Hi people, for once (and only this one time), a note at the front. I like writing this story, but I don't like the way people are talking about it, and I HATE the way people use my rules and small mistakes in the text to their advantage, to reason to ME about MY OWN story, that I am not right. So sorry, but I am human, I make mistakes. Deal with it. I'm fed up with that, and I'm fed up with people not doing two simple things I'd rather not want, so don't expect an update soon. I was totally up to it yesterday evening, but now, I feel quite sick at just the IDEA of continuing. You'll hear from me again. Sorry for the inconvenience. It's just annoying, but I will continue it. Just not right now.

Enjoy the story!

Komiyan

* * *

Harry sighed deeply as he stared out of the window of his room at Grimmauld place 12. He had been here for two days now, and even though his friends and Sirius were there, he wasn't happy.

He felt as if he was trapped inside a gigantic cage and couldn't find the way out; and all the while his master and keeper was poking him in the head with a stick, trying to get him to move. The sensation of Voldemort's emotions inside of him bothered him; it was like the dark lord was constantly challenging him, and it really ticked him off, especially when he realised he actually WANTED to react to it.

He sighed again and moved his eyes to one of the two beds in the room: the one that Ron was snoring rather loudly in. He hadn't told Ron that his scar hurt yet, and he wasn't planning to, either. He really didn't want people to think he was a freak and a monster more than they already did, and he especially didn't want his best friend to start looking at him that way. So he had decided to stay silent about it. He knew he was no monster.

Harry's thoughts wandered in many different directions now. He thought about his other secrets, the ones that had nothing at all to do with magic. Very literally that meant his family and his life and experiences outside of the school. He hid those because he didn't really think it was necessary to share them with his friends. But... the boy who lived had yet another secret. And this was a secret that could cost him his normal life for ever at school, if it would ever come out.

Harry shuddered. _No_, he thought, _I will never let it get out. It will be my secret... for ever._

* * *

"Harry? HARRY!"

"Aw, look, he's waking up."

Harry blinked, and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. _Must have fallen asleep..._

When he looked up, he stared into the smiling faces of his two best friends. "...Ron? ...'mione?" He mumbled sleepily. "When did _yawn_ you arrive?"

"Just now. Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you again!" Hermione exclaimed, and hugged him. He hugged back half-heartedly, still not really awake. "S'good to see you too, 'mione..."He muttered, and stiffled another yawn. When Hermione let him go, Ron came up to him with a huge grin on his face, and slapped Harry on the back, so hard that he nearly lost his glasses. "Good to see you, man!"

"yeah, nice to see you too, Ron..." Harry answered, and stretched his back. "What time is it?"

Hermione checked her watch. "Half past ten." She said. "Maybe we should just go to bed, and talk tomorrow."

This plan was unanimously agreed to.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly, and everyone was in a great mood. Well... everyone except one. Harry walked through the house followed by the proverbial thundercloud that people with bad temper seem to have with them at all times. Everyone who crossed his path went out of his or her way to get out of the boy's, because he looked as if he was depressed enough to drop down and cry when provoked. In this fashion it took Harry a while to get to the kitchen, and when he arrived, he hushed all conversations more effectively than a death eater at a party of griffindors. All in all this was a good thing, because Remus and Mrs. Weasly were having an argument, but it didn't change the fact that his attitude scared everyone around him... He dropped down on a chair like a bag of flour. For a good five minutes, all remained silent. Then Mrs. Weasly, who was either oblivious of the effect of Harry's mood swings or suicidal (no one could really tell), approached him, and did the worst thing anyone could have done in the ongoing situation.

She greeted him. Cheerfully.

"Good morning Harry! Do you want some eggs and Bacon, Love?" She asked, all smiles and warm, motherly love.

Boom, silence.

Everyone flinched as Harry's aura of doom grew, and he glared up at Mrs. Weasly with a shadow cast over his face. It looked like he was going to say something really nasty...

"Yeah, I'd love it." He muttered, and fell face forward on the table, where he remained, while Mrs. Weasly skidded off to make him breakfast. Ron, who sat next to Harry, carefully poked him in the ribs. "Harry, mate, Are you all right?" He asked carefully, not wanting to trigger an explosion. But Harry just grunted in response, and swatted his hand away. "M'fine, Ron..." He lied. "Just tired, that's all. Don't worry." HE lapsed back into silence. Ron cast him an uncertain look. "Well, if you say so..." He trailed off. Hermione gave him a firm look and tsk'ed. Ron's shoulders drooped, like a puppy whose master had called him a 'bad dog'... But he didn't dare enquire further. The loaded silence dragged on.

When Mrs. Weasly came in with Harry's breakfast (everyone else had finished theirs already), she finally noticed that something was up with the boy. She fixed him with a sorrowful gaze as she dropped his plate on the table before him, and when she saw how he shoved his food to and fro on his plate, she'd had enough. "Harry, dear, what's the matter? You look depressed..." She said.

Harry grunted. "Nothing, Mrs. Weasly," he said, voice sounding strained. "I'm just really tired. I think I'll go up and sleep some more after breakfast, if it's okay..."

Mrs. Weasly shot him another worried look, but decided not to push it. "Of course, dear! And if you decide that you need to talk, you know where to find me..."

Harry gave her a tired smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasly, but I don't think that will be necessary." He stood up and staggered out of the kitchen, with everyone staring after him until he was gone. They all cast eachother inquisitive glances, and shrugged simultaneously to assure the others of their lack of insight in Harry's mood. It was a mystery to them all.

* * *

Harry dropped down on his bed and hid his face in his pillow. How could he face them? how could he not be depressed? He'd had THAT dream again... He felt sick, he felt repulsed by himself, but at the same time he knew he couldn't change something this deep inside of him, that all he would be able to do was make sure no one noticed and hope, no, PRAY that it would go away.

He jumped up and began pacing throug the room. Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth... There seemed to be no end. All he could do was walk, and think.

_How can I have dreamt that!_ He thought. _How can I... about another man! And not just any man, oh no! No, it had to be about HIM! What AM I going to do? AAAAARGH! _ At this point he burried his hands in his hair and tugged ferociously at it. The details of his dream chose that moment to come flooding into his brain, and in his mind he saw that lithe body, pale and fragile, he heard those lusty moans, and then his name, oh gods, his name...

Harry went rigid, then ran into the bathroom on the other side of the hallway and fell down on his knees before the toilet. For a second he was just breathing heavy, trying to control the sickly nausea that welled up inside him, then wave after wave hit him and he threw up. His breakfast, which he hadn't thought to see again, landed in the toilet bowl, and his snack of the evening before. Even after his stomach was empty, he kept heaving, unable to breathe, and then gasped for air before it was cut off again. When the nausea finally subsided he slid to the floor breathing hard, tears staining his cheeks and his hair all around his face. He felt so filthy, so unclean, so sinful.

He felt dirty.

And he knew he was dirty, too. He was an abomination, a black sheep, a stain on humanity. But he couldn't help it. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't bring himself to change. In a frenzy, he tore his clothes off and stepped into the shower and turned it up until the water was so hot that his skin turned red at the touch. He hissed, but he didn't move while the water beat down upon him. He had deserved this pain. He knew that.

_No matter how hot the water is_, he thought bitterly, _it will never wash away my filt. I am marked. I am bad. And no amount of hot water can clean up this dirt inside of me..._

After he had calmed down a little he turned the shower off and took a towel from the rack. When it touched his skin, he fliched. The contact hurt, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep, and forget everything that had happened, forget all of his dreams. Try once more to be normal, to fit in, to be like all the other kids.

Yet deep in his heart, he knew he couldn't.

But he still tried.

* * *

Hi people, it's me, Komiyan! Another cliffie, so sorry, but I had to explain Harry's situation a little, you see... it's important for the story. Anyway, the question of the day:

Question 4: what is the Japanese word Naruto uses in the anime series to say "I"?

And the Lemon of the first passwords is coming, but it's late, because of a few things.

- Dark mousy broke his one hand and bruised his other wrist, so he can barely type. Normally his boyfriend would then type as he dictated, but his boyfriend is currently with his own parents, and not with mousy. It's nearly finished, but it'll take a while because of this. Please bear with that.

-Quizilla is fucked up so badly that we are having trouble working with it at all... the cathegories hardly work, homepages are dead, stories can't be opened... one big chaos. But we are trying as hard as we can, and it WILL be there, I promise. the subjects? wait and see...

Anyone got some more suggestions for Sasuke's cat's name? I'd like to hear them (and it will not be mr. Fluffykins, or fluffy, at ANY rate. All other suggestions will at least be concidered. Oh and 'woof'or 'meooow'are also unlikely to be taken seriously...).

Well, see ya later with chapter 5!

Komiyan -xxx-

p.s. sorry for the late update... schoolwork caught up with me.


End file.
